2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Hidden Stash
And the Hidden Stash is the season premiere of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot The season premiere opens with everyone at the diner staring at a woman who is breastfeeding her son, who is old enough at this point to order a side of French fries from Max.Caroline gets a call from her father, and as she is speaking to him, notices a newspaper headline for her family’s estate sale. She calmly snatches it and lights it on fire in the kitchen. Caroline comes up, and Caroline asks, for her father via phone, if Max will finally go and meet him. Max readily agrees—until Caroline hangs up and she insists she won’t go, but that you can’t say no to people in prison or they’ll hang themselves with a belt. Sophie enters, and Oleg determines to finally ask her out. Sophie wants to go to the Channing family auction and have Oleg buy her something gold, and he readily agrees. Max catches Sophie read ing the auction catalog and tries to hide it from Caroline, but it is too late. Caroline is crushed about having to sell all the items from her life and fights with Sophie.The two go to see Caroline’s father, Martin, in prison, played by Steven Weber. Max forgets her distrust immediately, smitten by the man. Martin insists that Max make Caroline go to the estate sale, and buy the silver cup won by Caroline when she jumped her horse, Chestnut.Excited, Max convinces Caroline they must go, because clearly Martin has hidden money in the cup. Caroline dons a brunette wig and they go to the auction house, sadly admiring all the goods from her childhood that are being sold off. The two win the bid for the cup, and, excitedly, they rush off to break open the base. It is empty. Shocked and crushed, Caroline confronts her father. He tells her he wanted her to have the cup as a reminder of the hurdles she must get over. Caroline is wounded, however. She berates him for not taking care of her as a father should. Max is still googly-eyed with lust and not much help in the argument. Begrudgingly, Caroline recognizes that her father meant no harm in his gesture, and she and Max end the night with $727 total toward their goal. Quotes :Caroline: on the phone My father wants to know if you'll come out to the prison and finally meet him. :Max: Sure. :Caroline: Great. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye. up :Max: I'm not going. :Caroline: What? Why'd you say yes? :Max: 'Cause you never tell a man in prison "no," he could hang himself with his belt. :Max: a catalog at the Channing estate auction Actually, I need two: One for me, and one for my friend... walks in wearing a brunette wig Zooey Deschanel. What? You look like her. :Caroline: Everybody does. It's the least expensive look you can do and still get laid. Guest Cast Steven Weber - Martin Channing Robert Michael Morris - Hamish McDonough Ajay Mehta - Auctioneer Brian Palermo - John Westin Gary Kraus - Brian Kevin D'Arcy - Security Guard Ursula Burton - Mother Dashiell Henry Burton - Son Tom Virtue - Man Carrie Armstrong - Lady Video : Category:Episodes Category:Season 2